The invention relates to surveying apparatus.
Conventional surveying equipment uses bulky and heavy equipment which requires to be transported to the surveying location which may not be easily accessible.
Recently, there has been a move to utilising geographical positioning satellite (GPS) location fixing systems in order that a surveyor on the ground may record the exact coordinates of the area being surveyed.
However, to date, such systems have been bulky and cumbersome, requiring an antenna of several meters in length and a heavy electronics pack which make it difficult for the surveyor to access locations which are not easily accessible. Hence, the current systems are not truly portable.